yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
SV008/Read
None POV (February 26th) ~At the WBMA~ Kamon : *Sigh* Hah~ Riki : *Sigh* Hah~ Dracyan / Garuburn : Huh~ Derek : Tiger-Sigh~ Hugo : Huh~ Yuki : Hah~ Novu : Look like some people are bored to the core. Kamon : C'Mon, there's isn't any interesting or bad things happen. Hah~ Garuburn : Just if we still like this, even may be Kamon's passion for b-daman will fade away. Hah~ Bakuga : But even you want one, we can't help too. Raydra : After the Dragold' Rampage, - Tankshell : Gilusion's Controls - Dragren : And Naga's reborn - Drazeros : All just end like it was happened in many years ago. "Mystery~ I never felt this boring ever." ― Riki Granpa : Looks like the kids are having some hard time. Rory : Yes. They all seems down after the Festival. Gennosuke : It can't helped. Even they want to see them, they can't in a time like this. Himiko : Then what about you all go and see Lynne-chan them yourself. Granpa : Wait that's - Himiko : You know even you waited here, they won't came to see you right? And they said already. : "Come to Chrome City, at anytime you want! ― Kanade" Riki : That's true. Kamon : Alright!!! Let's go guys! Let's go to Chrome City!!! All : OH!!!!! Granpa : Rory, you go with them too. Rory : Alright, Grandfather. All : *leaves with Rory* Granpa : You sure is safe to let the kids went to Chrome City, Himiko-kun? Himiko : They will be safe, because we must let the kids learn the situation themselves by their own eyes. Gennosuke : *pushing up glasses* Noise ... Lied between Assonance and Dissonance ... Will the humanity be save? (11.00 a.m ~Towards Chrome City) Riki POV Finally we can go see Lynne them, we all are heading towards Chrome City now, me and Samuru are split into two groups because the seats in the helicopter are limited. So me, Kamon, Basara, Jenta, Yuki, Sumi, Rory are in WBMA ZX001 Helicopter and Samuru, Bakuga, Misuru, Hugo, Novu, Simon and Ken and Derek are in ZX002 Helicopter. "Hey, Dracyan, isn't it great we can see Lynne them again?" ― Riki Dracyan : Ye-Yeah... Riki : ??? Dracyan, what's wrong? Dracyan : Nothing just - Riki : ??? Dracyan : I felt a danger is coming. Riki : Danger? *Look behind* "Hey, Kamon ..." ― Sumi ' '"You think so? I was ..." ― Kamon ' '"Awha~ *getting sleeply" ― Basara [ I don't felt anyone does too though .... Actually I felt the same too, so that's why I wanted to came Chrome City. To see if Lynne, Millay them are safe... ] Riki : Minna .... *Boom!* An explode happen on mid air. All : !!!!! Riki : Rory-san? Rory : Yes, *contacting the pilot* happen back there? Please Tell me the situation. : Sorry. But it seems like there's some unknown creatures are flying at the outside the plane Rory : Heh? Unknown Creatures ... All : *Look outside the window* ? There seems to have 10 to 20 unknown like creatures are flying around the plane. Oh my Gosh!!!! Kamon : What are those?! Garuburn : Some creatures in Chrome City? Tankshell : This not a joke... Garuburn : Did I sound like a joke? All : ... Riki : ?! Hah! "They're heading right at us?!!!!!!" '''― '''Sumi All : AHHH!!!!!!!! 『Zeiwoss Igalima Lyzen Tron』 '― '??? Kamon : That song ... Garuburn : Could be? few saws are flying and slicing through three or five creatures on the sky. Riki : Ima no.... (Translate : That was) Suddenly Two large missiles are flying beside us and there's three figures standing on them. Its Clyna, Millay and Syrine!!!!! "Millay!" '― '''Riki "Clyna!!!" ― Kamon ' 『'''A warning melody calls an angel of death; a dream of despair- Death 13 A requiem from a sharp elegy welcomes you to terror』 Clyna : *Clyna's scythe generates two extra blades which are hurled as boomerangs and swang right at the Noise. '"Kill JuLiet"*'' 『'''An unreasonable future I shout at, but the truth is I'll never forgive myself Would reaping everything that gathered up cause tomorrow to change?』 Millay : Take This!!!!!!!!! *''Millay transforms her crossbows into a pair of double tri-barrle gatlings that fit over each of her arms, trading the homing properties of her crossbows for raw firepower. "Billion Maiden" * Millay take out some Noise as they hit , Noise had turn into ash in mid air but some missed. 『'Go ahead, just saw now, before it hurts Let's cut it to pieces!!!』 Millay : Tch! Missed... *Continued firing* Syrine : Hah! *''Fifty of small saw blades are fired from Syrine's compartments. '''"Alpha Style 50 Rebirths"'' * 『'Believing in each other's bonds; true strength is Courage and the will to believe that spin hands together'』 Clyna :*Clyna summons another copy of her scythe, which she can combine together to form a giant scissor.'"Twin Cutter Cinderella"'' * Clyna cuts Noise into pieces when they are coming through Clyna. 『'''Surely, Surely, I'm still fine, I can still fly Once-shining bonds now sing a melody to the sky!』 Millay : Try this!!! *''Millay unleashes a barrage of twenty-four missiles from the missile launchers that open up at her sides. "Megadeth Party" ''* Syrine : Hah!!!!!!! *''Syrine's compartments unfold into a pair of waldo arms each ending in one massive buzz saw and fired at her enemies. "Gamma Style Infinite Firewheels"'' '* Finally the Noise are eliminated, thanks to Millay them. All : *Relived* Riki : Worthy of Millay them. *amazed* Dracyan : But I'm more concern about the creatures. Riki : Yeah. What were those....? ''~Timeskip~ The Helicopter were landed safe but landed on the order of '''"JSDF Disaster Relief Squad" some organization recently formed. But "Disaster" refer to what? "Let's check .... " ―Officers and the others Riki : Mystery~ Looks like some big Commotion we've caused. ??? : Of course! We turned our head to where the voice come from. We saw three girls, is Millay, Clyna and Syrine. Millay : A commotion involved with Noise, of course it would be. Idiot. Riki : Millay! Dracyan : Noise? Clyna : But it was relief we make it on time. Syrine : Wait, isn't the number of people are decreased? Clyna : If you doesn't remind me, where the others? Isn't they will you? "Well, easier and simple to say, because the seat on the helicopter are limited so we split into two groups, Samuru and the others are on the other Helicopter." ― Kamon Syrine : Another Helicopter... Clyna : Don't tell me is... Syrine : *nods* Clyna / Millay : !!! *worry* All : ??? Riki : What is it? Millay : Let me tell you. The others are in danger. *serious* All : EH!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Riki : Samuru... Minna.... 「To be continued....」 Category:Chapter Readings Category:B-Daman Series Category:Symphogear Series Category:Cross Fight B-Daman Chapters Category:Symphogear Chapters